It is planned to study the magnetic circular dichroism (MCD) of allene and of I2 in the vacuum ultra-violet region. The CD spectra of naturally optically active allenes will also be studied. CD studies are planned on polyene systems and suitable optically active samples will be located. MCD studies of benzene and derivatives in the El1 region (180 nm) will be carried out. MCD studies will be undertaken on gas phase samples under inert gas pressure. The aim of such investigaiions is to broaden fine structure in order to permit investigation at low resolution as appropriate for MCD studies. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: The Magnetic Circular Dichroism Spectrum of Acetylene, A. Gedanken and O. Schnepp, Chem. Phys. Letters, 37, 373 (1976). The Excited States of Cyclopropane. MCD Spectrum and CD Spectrum of an Optically Active Derivative, A. Gedanken and O. Schnepp, Chem. Phys., 12, 341 (1976).